A New Life
by momo7902
Summary: Ikebukuro, a place filled with mysterious but interesting people. Kagome has heard many stories about the place, but never did she imagine she'd be apart of it. And every now and then she wouldn't regret it, but how long will she feel like that?
1. A New Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Durarara! I only own people you don't recognize, the title, the story plot, and anything else you don't remember  
><strong>__**(^-^;)!**_

**A/N: Hello, this is Momo, some of you may know me from other Inuyasha crossovers, or other fanfic's. If not, it's a pleasure to meet you and if you want to know (some) things about me, just hit up on my profile. Back to the topic in hand, this is my first Inuyasha/Durarara! Crossover just to let you all know. It's going to be a chapter story (I haven't decided if it'll be really long or just long yet) and I'd appreciate it if you'd review on the chapters. I'm saying this because I live for reviews, if I don't get enough, I might lose confidence in the story, so please review. Most of my A/N's won't be this long (so don't fret) and I hope you all enjoy the story. Let the Journey Begin~**

**Summary: Ikebukuro, a place filled with mysterious but interesting people. Kagome has heard many stories about the place, but never did she imagine she'd be apart of it. And every now and then she wouldn't regret it, but how long will she feel like that? A Drama/Action & Adventure/Slight Romance**

***Note: Rated T for Blood, Violence, Swearing, Minor Adult Themes, and Inappropriate Dialogue (Rating May Change to M.)***

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life<strong>  
><strong>By Momo7902<strong>

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Kagome's mom. They were driving down the road, about to enter Ikebukuro. Kagome who sat on the passenger's side, looked over at her mom and smiled. "If I wasn't sure, we wouldn't even be going here," she told her, looking back out the window. Her mom sighed, her eyes back at the road. "We're going to miss you Kagome. You'll be coming back to visit though right?"

Kagome nodded, looking down at her lap. "Of coarse, you're my family after all. And if I don't, the last thing I want is for Inuyasha to come looking for me." They both laughed silently._ If I ever want to be successful in life and grow up healthy and well, then this might be the best thing to do,_ Kagome thought.

She felt it was time for a change. It was unhealthy to keep going to the Feudal Aura; if she stayed there any longer she might not come back, and she never belonged there any way. When she graduated from middle school, no one could express the shock she felt. Her grandpa thought it was pure luck. But, Kagome knew if she had all these absences in high school, she'd never get anywhere in life. So she decided to go far away from the well and start a new life as a healthy high school student, where no one knew who she was.

But even if she goes to a new school, that won't stop her from going back and visiting. Never will Kagome forget the adventures she's had._ This will be good for me, that way my life can go back on track. If I ever want to be normal, then this is the right thing to do. Besides, Raira Academy seems like a good school, and a good school is everything I need._

They finally arrived in Ikebukuro. The milk colored full moon was in the sky, looming over the bright town. Kagome marveled at all the building and street lights, cars driving past them. The streets weren't that crowded but the sidewalks were filled with all sorts of people. It was an amazing view, she's never seen Ikebukuro in person before, only in movies.

Kagome couldn't believe she was about to live here, it was like a dream come true. She couldn't help but smile brightly as they sped down the street. "Amazing," she said, looking over at her mom. "This place is so cool!"

Her mom smiled at her. "Well, I hope you like it here, Kagome," she said. Kagome nodded and continued looking out the window. _I wish Inuyasha were here to see it,_ she thought. _Ikebukuro is even better than I imagined. I don't know why people say it's a bad town. I could believe if there were gangs, but everything else seems like a lie._

After another thirty minutes of driving, they arrived at a three story apartment. They pulled into the drive way and trudged up the stairs until they were on Floor 3, Room 21B. Kagome's mom pulled a key out her pocket and unlocked the door.

They walked into the already furnished apartment. There was a brown couch against the wall and a lounging chair next to a big window, tan curtains keeping the light out. There was a coffee table perched on the tan carpet, and an ordinary TV with nothing on it's shelves. To the left was an average kitchen with a refrigerator, stove, counters, microwave, sink and dish-washer. The white tiles glistened as if they were recently waxed. To the right was a closet for coats, and a deeper inside it was a washing machine and a dryer. The other door was her bedroom which had a bed (with not sheets or covers) and an empty dresser.

Kagome walked inside, smiling as she brought her suitcases inside. "This place looks so nice. All I have to do is hang up a few pictures and put my things away, then it'll be just like home!" she said, setting her suitcases down so she could spin around, the blue sundress she wore spinning beside her.

Her mom handed her the key and Kagome set it on the counter. "You make sure to call us OK Kagome?" Kagome gave her mom a hug. "It's alright mom, I promise I'll call. You can count on that." Her Mom started towards the door. "See you soon, Kagome."

Closing the door with a soft click, Kagome walked over and locked it. She sighed, looking around her room. "I guess this is the new beginning I've waited for."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter. This is no different than a prologue, or something to get things started. I'll be posting things again probably tomorrowtoday (if I'm not busy). Don't forget to R&R.  
>Stay Tune~<strong>


	2. New Faces 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, nice to see you all again. I hope this story will be a BIG hit (or just very popular). Please R&R and dream about my story. Enjoy~**

**P.S. I'll be using some Japanese words in the story (like Arigatou or Gomenasai, the glossary is on the bottom)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Faces (Part 1)<br>One Week Later  
>***<strong>

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She'd just put on her school uniform and tried everything she could to make it look good. Kagome fixed her shirt (twice), sprayed perfume on and even put chap-stick over her perky lips. Brushing her hair, she thought to herself,_ maybe I'm trying to hard to look good._

The whole time Kagome was there, she didn't leave her apartment. When she left, she only went to get food, but nothing really amazing happened, other than how crowded one town can get. She hasn't seen any gangs or any people she might know or should look out for. All she saw was a busy town, and that excitement she felt last week quickly vanished. _Maybe something different will happen today, like school. That might be fun._

She smiled to herself, grabbing her new gray backpack that she bought. There weren't a lot of books in it, but it was still pretty heavy. She grabbed her key and walked out the door and down the steps.

On the sidewalk, it was as crowded as it was yesterday, nothing amazing happening. _I wonder if living in a big city is always as boring as this,_ Kagome thought. _I always imagined city life being exciting. The same things happened today that happened last week. I miss Inuyasha already._

She thought about the Feudal Aura, letting her mind go into a drift as she walked down the sidewalk. _What are they doing right now? I'm sure they're having more fun than me._ Suddenly Kagome bumped into something and fell over, landing right on her butt. She gasped, rubbing her back as she looked at the culprit she bumped into.

"Gomenasai!" Kagome looked to see a boy bowing before her. He had black ruffled hair and brown eyes. What Kagome noticed was that he had the same uniform as her. Another boy stood by him with blond hair, also wearing a Raira Academy Uniform. "Wow, how many people will you bump into today?" the boy with the blond hair asked. The boy with the black hair helped Kagome up. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Kagome could tell he was very concerned, and she smiled a little at that. "I'm fine," she said. The guy with the blond hair looked at her and smiled oddly. "Do you go to Raira Academy too?" Kagome nodded, looking away from them as she clutched the straps of her backpack. "I do, my name is Higurashi Kagome." she said, bowing.

"I'm Kida Masaomi, this is my friend Ryugamine Mikado," he said. Kagome stopped bowing so she could look at them. "Oh, it's nice to meet you two," she said. Mikado smiled. "Would you like to walk with us Kagome-chan?" he asked.

Her face went red a little as she looked away. "Um, sure..." she said. Masaomi walked beside her, looking at her with a wild glaze in his eyes. "That's like three hot chicks in a row Mikado," he said. Both Kagome and Mikado blushed. Mikado looked over at Kagome. "Are you from here? You seem a little out of place," he said.

"I um.. moved here from Tokyo last week. I decided to go to Raira Academy because it seemed like a good school," she told them. "Yeah, Raira Academy is a pretty high-end place. But you don't have to worry about being out of place or anything there, everyone there is pretty normal, so you should fit right in," Masaomi said. "That's good to hear, I was so nervous," Kagome said, sighing out of relief.

Masaomi smiled and walked in front of her. "Since you're new here, I should tell you the ups and downs of this place. You look like you need the advice," he said. Kagome nodded, ready to hear what Ikebukuro was like.

"Anything can happen here and usually does. If you ever get hungry, just stopped by Simon's place. You can't miss him, he's a big tall Russian guy handing out flyers. The sushi there is pretty good. Don't be outside around 11:00 P.M. though, lots of crazy things happen to girls like you around that time. Plus, stay away from Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo. As long as you don't get involved in anything stupid, you shouldn't have any problems with them. Other than that, this town is pretty good."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks for telling me that," she said. "Don't mention it. You're a hot girl so it was no big deal." She giggled, walking beside the both of them.

When they arrived at Raira Academy, they found out they were in the same class. They thought it was all very lucky and coincidental. They took their shoes off and put there backpacks away, then they walked to their class together.

The first day was all about introductions and everyone knowing what to do. The day went by fast, as lunch came across them quickly. Kagome wasn't really hungry, she just drank some orange juice as she stared out the window. _Today seems pretty nice,_ she thought. _I didn't know there were people I had to stay away from in this town._

She smiled to herself. _Well, as long as I don't do anything stupid, I shouldn't have to worry about that_. Something then landed on her desk. She looked down and saw a box filled with onigiri. Kagome looked over and saw Masaomi standing by her. He smiled at her.

"Want some?" he asked. Kagome sighed, setting her juice down. "I'm fine, thank you though" she said. "It was worth a try." Masaomi took a seat next to her, eating the box of onigiri he set on her desk. "You seem lonely, something on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing really. Where's Mikado-san?" Masaomi sighed, as if he were disappointed to hear his name. "He's in the restroom. Why must every hot chick be obsessed with my odd friend?" He shoved some onigiri in his mouth. "Oh well, the whole world needs my love," he said, his mouth full.

Kagome giggled, drinking the last of her juice. _I wonder if Kida-kun always acts like this._ "Hey, Kida-kun-" she cut herself off when Mikado dashed over with a worried expression on his face. "Masaomi, why did you wander off like that, I almost got beat up," he complained.

"You seem OK to me," he responded. "You're so mean... Oh, hey Kagome-chan," Mikado said, taking a seat by Masaomi. "Hello Mikado-san," she said. "You're not hungry Kagome-chan?"

"Nah, I had a big breakfast," she said. There was an awkward silence as Kagome drank her juice (while staring out the window), Masaomi eating his onigiri, and Mikado just sitting there. Masaomi finished his onigiri and burped. "So, what's a sexy girl like you doing here in Ikebukuro?" he asked.

Kagome blushed. "I just wanted to change locations is all," she said. "What was home like for you?" he asked. Kagome was silent. "If she doesn't want to talk about it, then don't bring it up," Mikado said. "Oh, sorry," he said.

The bell rang and they looked up. "Oh, I guess that's the bell. We'll talk to you later," they said. Kagome smiled, throwing her juice away. _It's nice to have some friends here with me,_ she thought.

**...**

Kagome walked out of Raira Academy with Mikado and Masaomi as they talked about something she didn't know about. She merely nodded at everything they talked about and laughed whenever they laughed. Ikebukuro wasn't so dull and boring anymore, maybe because she had someone to talk to now. _My friends weren't like this when I was back at home,_ she thought.

Before she realized it, everyone had went their separate ways, and she was walking home by herself again. The sun was setting, the sky a dark orange, not a cloud in the sky. The roads got quiet, less people walked on the sidewalks. Kagome looked up at the sky, smiling to herself. _Today was nice, I can't wait to call Sota and tell him what I did today,_ she giggled. _He's going to be so jealous of me._ Kagome continued to stare at the sky, not paying attention to where she was going.

_I miss Inuyasha, I wonder if I can call him. Maybe I'll tell Mom to do that if he comes over. Inuyasha doesn't know I'm here after all._ Kagome arrived home and sat on her bed, her pink covers rubbing her skin. She sighed, laying back. "It's great to be back!" she said, laying back.

She looked out the window and sighed. _Ikebukuro is the best._ Kagome grabbed her cellphone and then called her mom. She told her mom about her day, and about the people she met. Kagome even got a job as a food delivery man. But even saying all of that, their conversation didn't last long. After maybe forty minutes, they hung up and everything was back to the way things were yesterday: Boring.

_Maybe I should get something to eat,_ Kagome thought, hearing her empty stomach roar. She regrets not eating lunch when Masaomi offered it. Kagome slipped her shoes back on and walked down the stairs. She closed the door and began to walk down the sidewalk. "Now where did Kida-kun say to eat if I ever got hungry?" she mumbled to herself.

Kagome thought to herself as she bit on her lip. _I'm starving, why didn't I eat today?_ She thought. It seems to get more crowded when the sun went down. She had to push her way through people just to see where every building was.

But soon she saw a big guy passing flyers out. "Eat at Russia Sushi," he kept saying. Kagome then remembered the place he was talking about. _The big guys name was Simon, I remember now,_ she thought. Kagome walked over to him and smiled. Simon looked down at her and smiled back. "Long time no see," he said. "Do you like sushi?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Oh great. Russia Sushi right over there." he pointed at an odd looking building. "Arigatou," Kagome said, bowing. "No, thank you. Long time no see."

Though Kagome thought that sentence made no since (partly), she thought he was a nice guy as she walked over to the building. She order typical sushi (because she was somewhat disturbed from the other sushi they were selling).

Kagome grabbed her chopsticks and began eating, and the moment she took a bite, she thought it was the best sushi in the world. She order three rounds of sushi and ate it all. _This taste great, better than any of the food we eat in the Feudal Aura._ Kagome moaned, leaning back in her chair.

"You seemed to be enjoying the sushi," Kagome suddenly heard a voice say behind her. She turned and saw a guy with black hair (sort of like Mikado's only a little longer and wilder). He had brownish red eyes and a big grin on his face. He wore a black Eskimo looking jacket and a navy blue shirt. He looked to be coated in dark colors, and he stared directly at Kagome. She looked at him with wide brown eyes. "Um..."

The man took a seat next to her, not breaking his gaze on her. "The sushi is good, despite the place always being empty," he said. Kagome lowered her suspicions a little and smiled. "Yeah," she said. "I haven't seen you here before, you new in Ikebukuro?" he asked. Kagome nodded, fiddling with her fingers. "Oh really, it's nice to see new faces here," he said. The man never frowned or anything, he kept that creepy smile on his face, and Kagome could sense a dark aura oozing from him. _What's this feeling? He seems like an OK guy, but my gut is telling me he's evil or something._

"I'm Orihara Izaya," he said. Kagome remembered that name definitely. _Masaomi said to stay away from him. What was the other guy's name though?_ "Orihara Izaya?" she repeated. "That's it."

_What am I suppose to do now? I know for a fact Masaomi said not to talk to_ him_, but I can't just leave after he just started talking to me. That would be rude and awkward. Besides, he doesn't seem like a bad guy._ "May I ask for your name?" Kagome gasped, her train of thought broken._ Should I give him my real name?_ "Higurashi Kagome," she said. Her mouth moving on it's own accord. "Aw, that's a cute name," he said. Kagome looked at the rings on his fingers. She wondered what he wanted, why did he come over there to talk to her, out of all everyone in Ikebukuro.

"I'm guessing you're not from here, you seem so out of place, Kagome-chan," he said. Kagome smiled a little, growing even more comfortable around him. "Yeah, I'm not from here. I lived in a temple before I moved here, and it's _way_ different than here," she told him. _Why does it feel weird talking to him? It's like he's a demon or something._

"Aw, I can tell why you feel out of place. Not use to the city life are ya?" he asked. Kagome shook her head and looked away. "Aw, Izaya." Simon walked in and handed him some sushi. "Thanks Simon," he said. Izaya took a bite of his sushi.

"You seem different," Izaya said. Kagome looked at him blankly. "You seem different too, Orihara-san," she snapped back. For a mere second he frowned, then smiled again. "I get that a lot," he said. Kagome giggled a little.

After he finished eating, they walked out together. "I guess I'll be seeing you around, Kagome-chan," he said. "Would you like me to walk you home. It's pretty late, and things happen to girls like _you_ this late at night." _That's what Masaomi said,_ Kagome thought. Before she could answer, Kagome could see that some people were staring. _Why is everyone staring? Is he really that bad?_ she thought. She decided to go with her gut.

"It's OK, I think I'll walk home on my own," Kagome told him, bowing out of respect. "Arigatou, Orihara-san," she said. "Oh don't thank me, it was nothing really. I like meeting new people, and you seem more... interesting than the other girls in this place," he said, his smile growing wider. Kagome smiled herself.

She waved and walked down the street. When she was out of his eyesight, she ran down the sidewalk, trying to get home before it was really dark. _Orihara-san gives me the chills. He's like a demon, I can't let his good looks hide his true self. Everything about him seemed suspicious._

Kagome reached the apartment and walked up the stairs. She sighed, digging in her skirt pocket for the key. _I can't wait to go to sleep._ When Kagome didn't feel her key in the first pocket, she checked her other one.

Her key was gone! Kagome went into a frenzy trying to search for it as she researched her pockets and looked around the door. "Where did it go? Did I leave it inside? Oh no," she said, crouching down so she could catch her breath. _I knew this was a stupid idea._

"Oh Kagome-chan~" she heard someone sing. Kagome looked behind herself and saw Izaya standing there. She gasped, staring at him with a frightened expression (he was so close). "Don't sneak up on me like that. And what are you doing here Orihara-san?" she asked.

He took one hand out of his pocket and there was her key. "You dropped something," he said, smiling like always. Kagome's face lit up. "You found it!" she said. Izaya took his other hand out his pocket and grabbed her hand. He held her hand out so he could place the key on it. "It's best not to lose things here, Kagome-chan. You don't know what the people might do if they found _this._"

Kagome nodded. "Arigatou gozimasu, Ori-" Izaya shushed her by putting his finger to her lips. "You look tired. Go to sleep," he said, taking his hand away from her. Kagome blushed. "I guess I'll get going, try not to get killed, Kagome-chan." Izaya walked down the steps and waved at her. "Ja Ne, Kagome-chan," he shouted. Kagome waved and walked into her apartment, she then thought to herself. _What an awkward guy._

Izaya skipped down the sidewalk, looking at a profile of Kagome he'd just looked up on his phone. He laughed to himself as he read about her. "I can't wait to learn more about you," he laughed to himself. "Higurashi Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>Nice Chapter huh? The first few chapters is her meeting people, then all the interesting stuff starts, so please bare with me. Stay tune~<strong>

**Glossary:  
>1. Arigatou Gozimasu (Thank You So Much Arigatou by itself is Thank You)  
>2. Sayonara (Farewell)<br>3. Ja Ne (See you later or 'Later'/'Bye')  
>4. Gomenasai (I'm sorry Gomen by itself is sorry)  
>5. Konnichiwa (Hello, Hey, Hi)<strong>


	3. New Faces 2

**A/N: On the last chapter, I thought I made Kagome very shy, so she'll be more outgoing and bubbly on this chapter (I think). And I thought Izaya was acting awkward towards her, but Izaya has always been a weird guy to me. He puts people in awkward situations and sees how they react (He's my dream boyfriend). Other than that, please enjoy this chapter, and review please~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: New Faces (Part 2)<strong>

"You what?" Masaomi leaned on Kagome's desk so he could get a good look at her. Kagome chewed on some onigiri she brought for lunch. "Yep, that's what happened yesterday," she said. Masaomi sat back down next to Mikado. "I can't believe you talked to him," Mikado said.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Orihara-san seemed like a nice guy," she said, blushing a little. "Well, what ever 'Orihara-san' did, it made Shizuo hate his guts, and he's not exactly the best company either," Masaomi said. Kagome blinked, her eyes wide. "Who's Shizuo again?"

Masaomi sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "He's about twenty four. He looks like a bartender with messy blond hair and he has major issues," he said. "Well anyone whose name means 'Serene' shouldn't be that bad," she said, crossing her arms. Mikado and Masaomi started laughing to themselves. Kagome scoffed and drank some water. "Whatever, I don't plan on meeting this Shizuo guy anyway. Orihara-san was already a handful. I had the slightest fear that he was flirting with me too," she said.

"Well I doubt that," Masaomi said. Kagome slapped Masaomi and he frowned. "Gomen," he mumbled. Mikado drank some soda and looked out the window. "So, what did Izaya talk to you about?"

"He asked me what my name was and if I was new here in Ikebukuro. I think he followed me home too." Masaomi crossed his arms and shook his head. "Well, you don't have to worry about being a stranger around him anymore." Kagome looked at him worried. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked. Masaomi laughed and looked over at Mikado, hoping to change the subject.  
>"I still can't believe you're trying to hook up with Anri," he said, bumping his shoulder.<p>

"I'm not! I just thought it'd be nice being the class rep'," he said. Masaomi leaned back a little. "_Whatever_ you say."

"Anri's very quiet," Kagome said. "Yeah she is. If it weren't for her breast, I probably wouldn't have noticed her. Not that I've forgotten about you, Kagome," he said, smiling brightly at her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said.

"Kagome-chan, would you like to hang out with us after school?" Mikado asked. "Sure, I'm not doing anything."

...

After school, they walked down the sidewalk talking to one another. "So how 'bout it?" Masaomi said. "Do you think Anri would say yes if I asked her out?" Kagome scoffed. "I doubt it, she doesn't look like your type anyway," Mikado said. "I guess I'll have to find out for myself."

"So Kagome-chan, how have you been doing lately?" Mikado asked. "Well, now that I'm away from my Mom and my brother, things have been quiet. Also, I got a job, and I'm just trying to keep things on track for the rest of my life ya know?" she said. "So, was life back at home hard for you?" Masaomi asked. "Yeah, I didn't exactly have the best life back at home. I got sick so much that I missed almost every day of school. I regret it sometimes. But now, that's just water under the bridge, I'm here aren't I? New friends, and new people, everything to make a new life!"

Kagome span around, smiling to them. Masaomi smiled. "That's what I like about you. You're so sweet, it's hot," he said. Kagome looked at him with a silly expression. "Well don't get your hopes up," she said. Masaomi sighed, looking over at the crowd of people. "That's alright, all the girls need me any way, you will too someday." He winked at her. Kagome stood next to Mikado. "Why can't you act more like him? He's so sweet and innocent. It's just adorable!" Kagome started ruffling his hair and cuddling with him. Mikado's face went a deep red. "K-Kagome-chan..."

Masaomi had to pull Mikado away from her. "OK, you two can stop now, I get it," he said. They all started laughing to each other, and then continued to walk down the sidewalk chatting. "Kagome-chan~" Everyone looked over and saw Izaya walking over to them. Masaomi looked a little pale and Mikado looked the same as always, confused and innocent.

Kagome didn't really know how to react, rather than just smile and stare. "I didn't know you hung out with Masaomi," he said. "You didn't tell me you knew her Masaomi."

"Yeah, I... just met her yesterday," he responded. "Oh really, so did I? How convenient," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Masaomi bluntly asked. Izaya didn't stop smiling once, he only smiled brighter. Kagome could see the dark aura coming from him, and cringed a little. "I was just visiting Ikebukuro, you know the usual. Maybe talk to some old friends, make new enemies. I see you're still hitting on girls," he said.

"Yeah," Masaomi said blankly. Mikado could sense the awkwardness in their conversation, but chose not to say anything as Izaya looked over at Kagome. "You got into your house last night, Kagome-chan?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Thanks again for helping me find the key," she said. "Just don't lose anything else," he said.

Izaya looked to his left and sighed. "Could you guys move a little?" he asked. Masaomi grabbed Kagome's arm and they all took a step back. Izaya took a step away from them too, and suddenly a vending machine crashed onto the cement. It was so sudden, Kagome just eyeballed it trying to think of what just happened. "Izaya!"

Kagome looked over to her left and saw someone. It was a guy with messy blond hair. He wore what looked like a bartender outfit and he seemed to be the center of attention as he walked over to Izaya, people watching from the sidelines. _Why does he look familiar?_ Kagome thought.

"Izaya, this is the last time I'll say it! Stay the hell out of Ikebukuro!" he shouted. Izaya just stood there, his hands in his pockets. "Don't be like that Shizu-chan, I just came here to see some people. I'm not doing any harm am I?" Izaya smiled.

"Shut the hell up! Half the shit that happens here is your fault!" he shouted. "Who's 'Shizu-chan'?" Kagome asked. Mikado looked frightened and Masaomi looked somewhat interested. "That's... Heiwajima Shizuo!" Mikado said.

Kagome stared at him. _He's Shizuo? I find that hard to believe,_ Kagome thought. Izaya pulled out a knife and pointed it at Shizuo. "If you wanna fight, just come over here then Shizu-chan."

"Stop calling me that!" Shizuo lifted up the remains of the vending machine. _How could someone carry that? It's impossible!_ Kagome thought. Shizuo tossed it at Izaya who jumped out of the way. "Slow as usual Shizu-chan."

"Like hell I am!" Shizuo then lifted up a street light right out the ground! "Izaya!" He swung it at Izaya who jumped back. Shizuo tossed it at him, who again dodged. "Is that all you've got Shizu-chan?"

Out of no where, Shizuo appeared next to Izaya and punched him in the face. Kagome stared at them in shock as she watched Izaya fly a few feet away from Shizuo and roll on the cement. "W-What's going on?" she stammered. "W-Why are they fighting?" Izaya sat up and rubbed some blood off his lip. "That really hurt, Shizu-chan," he said. Izaya got up and started running down the sidewalk. The whole crowd followed except for the three students who stood there confused and astonished.

"That was a close one, I thought Shizuo was going to drag everyone into the fight," Masaomi said, exhaling a big gulp of air he'd been holding in. "That was scary. I didn't know what to expect. I hope Orihara-san is alright," Kagome said. "He'll be fine, he's good at escaping." Kagome didn't know what he meant by that, but she decided to ignore it. "Well, I guess we should get going. See ya tomorrow Kagome," Masaomi said, walking away. "Ja Ne, Kagome-chan," Mikado said, leaving. Kagome waved and started down the sidewalk.

_So that was Heiwajima Shizuo. He's kind of cute,_ Kagome thought.

...

The weekend came by quickly. In the morning, Kagome decided to take a walk around Ikebukuro. She put on a white tank top and a black skirt with white flats. She brushed her hair and made sure to grab her keys before she left.

_Ikebukuro seems like a nice town on the weekends,_ Kagome thought. She smelt the air and sighed. _It smells like the forest back in the Feudal Aura, I miss everyone._ She thought about Inuyasha, then about her family, then back to Inuyasha again. _I wish I could see them again._

Kagome walked to the park and took a seat on the bench as she watched cars drive down the road. "Today seems nice," Kagome said to herself. All of a sudden, she heard something that sounded like a horse rumble across the road. Kagome looked over and saw a black motorcycle speed along the street. Kagome could sense something oozing from it as she saw black smoke arise from their cat looking helmet.

"Is that the headless rider?" someone asked, running over to the road. _The headless rider?_ Kagome watched as people ran over to the road to stare at the mysterious being. Kagome sighed, looking down at her lap as she thought about home.

_So here I am, attending Raira Academy, with new friends like Kida-kun and Mikado-san. I'm currently living by myself, with Orihara Izaya visiting me. I have a job as a fast food delivery girl, and no one here knows who I really am. For some reason, it feels like I'm living a completely different life._ Kagome sighed, watching as the clouds moved silently in the sky. "Maybe coming to Ikebukuro wasn't the best idea," she whispered to herself. "How long will I be able to stay here without thinking of you guys?"

Kagome thought of Inuyasha, the Feudal Aura, and her family. They were all waiting for her to come home again. She only relied on a phone call to communicate with them at the moment. "I miss you guys," she said.

"Are you lost?" Kagome turned and saw Izaya standing behind her, leaning on the bench. "Lost?" she asked. "Lost. That's what your name means Kagome-chan. It matches you perfectly. Lost in the world of reality, deciding to come to Ikebukuro so you could change. Isn't that about it, Kagome-chan?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

Kagome looked at him like he were crazy as he grinned at her. "You're strange, Orihara-san," she said. He itched the back of his head and looked up at the sky. "I see Shizuo-san didn't kill you yesterday," she mentioned. "Yeah, Shizu-chan never was the type to land a serious blow on me," he said. "I didn't realize you were concerned about me Kagome-chan," he smiled. "Oh I wasn't, I was just surprised," she said, looking away as her face turned red a little. "You can say what you like, but it won't work on a guy who can see right through your intentions," he said.

That dark aura started swarming around him again, and Kagome wondered what he meant by that, but said nothing. "Humans are so interesting, the way they handle things and lie. I'm sure there are things you're hiding right now, and that's why you moved here. Aren't I right, _Kagome-chan_?" His voice was chilling and sounded like a snake as it melted like honey in her ears.

Kagome flashed an angry looked at him. Before she could say anything, Izaya shoved Kagome to the ground. Kagome smacked the pavement as she yelped loudly, landing on her arm. Izaya hopped out of the way and suddenly, a dumpster flew towards them as it destroyed the park bench. Kagome looked over to see Shizuo lifting up a street light. "Izaya!"

"I have to get going Kagome-chan. We'll talk later." Izaya ran down the park and Shizuo dashed after him. Kagome clutched onto her arm as she watched Shizuo run past her. For a mere instant, he looked over at her, and they stared at each other. His gaze was soft and less vicious as he looked at her. Kagome couldn't describe how she felt when he looked at her, but she knew that her face was cherry red as he ran past her.

They both vanished from her eyesight, and Kagome stood up as she looked over at the destroyed park bench. Her face went an even deeper red when she thought, _Shizuo is hot._

* * *

><p><strong>What an odd ending. I won't spoil the next chapter, but let's just say someone shows up. Stay Tune~<strong>


	4. Situations

**A/N: I updated my profile, so if you'd like to look you can (though nothing really changed). It took me awhile to think of a problem Kagome could get herself into, but I finally thought of one. So now that she partly knows who the main people of Durarara! are (besides Celty and Shinra) I can make a new problem for her to go through. I feel like Izaya suddenly...  
>Please Enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Situations<strong>

_**Wake up Kagome,**_ she heard in her sleep. _**Wake up, it's time to go home now.**_ The voices sounded like all her friends and family together, the people she left behind. _**Come home Kagome, everyone is waiting...**_

Kagome opened her eyes to still see she was in Ikebukuro. She cuddled against her pink covers and pillows as she looked around her room. Light radiated through the tan curtains, brightening her room. Kagome yawned and sat up. _It's almost time for school,_ she thought as she rubbed her eyes. Kagome stood up and made her bed as she walked over to the window. Opening the window, a breeze blew in and the sun blinded her, but she only smiled weakly. She gazed at everything and everyone in Ikebukuro before changing into her uniform.

After she finished changing and doing her usual morning routine, she walked over to her dresser and stared down at a picture of her and her family. Kagome missed them, but she couldn't just give up and go back to them just yet. _Otherwise I would have failed myself,_ Kagome thought. She then looked over to the edge of her dresser and there it was.

The Shikon No Tama sat there, gleaming in the sun as it's half orb like figure sat perfectly on the wood. _I almost forgot I had it,_ Kagome thought. Since she's come to Ikebukuro, she hasn't worn it. Kagome was afraid someone might steal it, or that a demon would suddenly come out of no where and attack her and her friends. _It's pointless to think about demons coming here when I'm so far from the well,_ she thought. _And I shouldn't worry if someone steals it because I'll be able to sense it and get it back._

Kagome had the slightest thought of bringing it back to the Feudal Aura and keeping it there, but she knew if she did that, she'd never be able to go back. Kagome couldn't think about not being able to go back to the Feudal Aura.

She grabbed the jewel and put it around her neck as she grabbed her keys and left. Kagome walked down the sidewalk, thinking about the Feudal Aura again. She looked at the Shikon Jewel around her neck as it shined. _Never could I bring this back and permanently end my adventures._

Kagome arrived at school and spoke not a word. It wasn't until lunch when people noticed. "Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Mikado asked. She didn't say anything. "What's wrong? Are you thinking about me?" Masaomi asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, gomenasai," Kagome said. "I'm just thinking about home. I miss my family," she said. Mikado smiled and sat by her too. "Oh, I know how you're feeling. I miss my parents also. Sometimes at night I still think about them," he told her. Masaomi looked at the Jewel which dangled on her neck with curiosity. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at it.

Kagome lifted it up and looked at it. "This? It's just an um... necklace I got," she said. "It looks expensive," Mikado said. Kagome nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah, this thing might be worth a lot of money," she said. "Don't show Izaya that," Masaomi said. Kagome smirked and let the jewel go. _What's the big deal if I show him or not?_ she wondered. "Did someone give that to you?" Mikado asked, still staring at it. "Um no, I um... someone left it for me to care for."

"Oh, you mean like someone died and they gave it to you or something?" _No._ "Yeah something like that." They both crossed there arms and nodded. "That makes since," Masaomi said. Kagome smiled and continued to look out the window.

**...**

Kagome sat by herself in the park under a tree. She crouched down, hugging her knees as she clutched onto the sleeves of her Raira Academy suit. Her school bag rested on the grass next to her, the Shikon No Tama in her hands as she stared at it with a gloomy expression.

She sighed, looking up at the sky as clouds rolled in, making the sky red. _It looks exactly like it would in the Feudal Aura, I miss it so much._ Kagome's eyes started shaking as she set the jewel shard down and hid her face in her knees. _How long will I be able to go through this without seeing you guys?_

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her into an embrace. "Inuyasha..?" she mumbled, though her words remained muffled behind a gasp. Kagome looked up and frowned to see Izaya behind her smiling like an evil villain. "What are you doing moping around? That's so unlike you Kagome-chan," he chuckled.

Kagome didn't feel like moving him, she just sat there as he leaned on her. She could feel his warmth and smell his breath as her face turned red. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Cheering you up, is it working...?" he asked. Kagome buried her face in her knees. "This is so unlike you, why are you really doing this, Orihara-san?" Izaya laughed, his arms still wrapped around her. "What's wrong with showing a little kindness to a friend of mine. I personally don't care if someone else is sad, but if it's you, then it's different."

Her face went an even deeper red as she grabbed onto his arms and rested her chin on them. "Stop acting different, nice doesn't fit you," she told him. "How mean. What fits me then?"

"Mocking, happy, rude, creepy... mysterious," she said. Izaya laughed again. "Is that how you see me? Oh well, if that's my character then we can't change that then can we?" he said. Kagome sighed, resting her head on him. "Whatever."

They were quiet for awhile as they sat under the tree, his arms still wrapped around her as she sat in between his legs huddled into a ball. Izaya talked about something, but Kagome didn't listen. She only laid on him, about to drift into a silent slumber.

_It feels so wrong being in his arms,_ Kagome thought. _I feel like I'm betraying Inuyasha, and this dark aura coming from him makes me feel worse._ _It's like being next to Naraku._ _Like you see a human body, but their intentions are dark and you know they aren't human, you know they're evil._ _It's not that hard to guess that Izaya isn't a normal guy, he's probably the last person I need to know in a town like this, but still..._ _something keeps bringing me to him, like I have to see him._

Kagome looked at everyone who walked by, staring at her oddly. _It's as if he's drawn me into a web that I can't get out of, but do I really want to get out?_ _Even if I'm in a web, for some reason I'm happy about that._ _I'm happy about this sudden change in life._ _About being with a strange being other than Inuyasha that gives me butterflies. No different than..._

Before she realized it, she fell asleep in his arms. When she woke up, her face turned blood red. Kagome had turned around completely and her arms were wrapped around his neck, her body laying on his as he leaned on the tree holding her tightly. Kagome lifted herself up a little as she stared at him with an embarrassed expression. He was still awake as he smiled at her.

Kagome pulled herself up and bowed her head. "Gomenasai, I didn't mean to fall asleep, Orihara-san," she said. Izaya finally pulled his arms away from her and itched the back of his head. "You really like to move around when you're asleep Kagome-chan. I had a hard time trying to keep your hands off me," he said. Kagome went even more red.

"Gomenasai!" Izaya stood up and reached his hand out so she could grab it and pull herself up. When she did, Kagome looked up to see the night sky which was pitch black, small stars gleaming. "Did I really sleep _this_ long?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, you must of been tired."

They walked down the sidewalk silently, Kagome refusing to look at him. "You're very shy Kagome-chan," Izaya began. "All you did was fall asleep, and now you're ignoring me," he said. Kagome hid her face even more, her hair covering her eyes. "You're very 'Lost'." He smiled, knowing she didn't like it when people called her lost **(which again like I said is what her name means)**. "How long?" Kagome said, Izaya looking down at her. "How long were you... hugging me...?"

Izaya laughed, only making her more embarrassed. "I wasn't hugging you if that's what you were thinking. I was just.. holding you," he said, moving his arms around to express what he meant. "Why was it so passionate then? You held me so close to you..."

They arrived at her apartment door as they stood there. "You call that passionate? You and I have different definitions for that word. I was just being nice," he said. "You confuse me Orihara-san." Izaya smiled and walked up to her. Kagome took a step back, but he only got closer. Every one step she took back, he took two steps forward. Kagome blushed when her back hit the door. She looked down at her feet as Izaya got closer to her.

There was about an inch of space between them. "...What are you doing?" she stammered. "I can be more passionate than that Kagome-chan. I wasn't even trying back there." _What is he trying to do?_ Kagome could feel his hands trail from her hips to her waist, then past her breast and to her neck. Izaya could feel Kagome shaking, and that only intrigued him to go further as he pulled her into another embrace.

Kagome gasped, not able to speak or move as she quivered in his arms. "O-Orihara-san..." she whimpered. Izaya held her tightly in his arms. "See, that last hug was nothing compared to how passionate I can be," he said. _So he hugged me, just to prove a point? What is with boys these days, they make no sense!_

Izaya pulled away from her and started down the steps. "Thanks for the great time, it's been fun. I hope to be seeing you tomorrow, Kagome-chan!"

She walked into her apartment and sat on her bed as she set the Shikon No Tama down._ Orihara-san would be the perfect villain back in the Feudal Aura. He's good at manipulating people, I'm glad Inuyasha isn't here to see him._

**...**

"Why do I always have to miss everything?" Masaomi smacked himself and leaned back in his chair. Mikado stared wide eyed at Kagome, chewing on some sushi, and Anri (who decided to eat lunch with them) looked at Kagome with a worried expression. "He really did that to you Higurashi-san?" Anri asked. Kagome nodded, then she groaned and fell back. "I can't believe he'd do something like that," Mikado said.

"I can't either. I remember the exact words he used on me. He said,_ 'I can be more passionate than that Kagome-chan.'_" She shivered just thinking about it, her spine tingling as she bowed her head. "I don't even get why he did that. I don't know if he did that to prove a point or if he did it just to mess with me."

Masaomi shrugged, shaking his head. "It could be both. Izaya is known for doing that." Kagome looked down at the Shikon No Tama, hoping it would clear her mind.

On her walk home, things only got worse. She was still dazed about that hug last night, it was the only thing on her mind at the moment. Kagome was also thinking about where he was. _I haven't seen him all day, where could he have gone?_

Kagome continued to walk down the sidewalk, looking down at her feet. _What am I suppose to do when I see him? It'll feel all awkward when I talk to him, and I_ know_ he'll bring it up. That's just the kind of guy he is._ Suddenly, Kagome bumped into someone (again).

She looked up and her eyes grew wide. "Watch where you're going," Shizuo said, looking down at her angrily. Kagome took a few steps back and bowed down. "Gomenasai." Shizuo took a good look at her and thought about something Kagome didn't want to know.

"I remember you," Shizuo said. Kagome looked at him oddly. "You're that girl from the park." Kagome shook her head. "Oh, you might have me confused with someone else," she said. "No, you were there with Izaya!"

Kagome's body froze up. _I remember that incident in the park perfectly, I just didn't know he was paying attention._ "Do you know Izaya?" Kagome didn't answer, she didn't know how to. "Are you listening?" he asked. She still didn't answer. Shizuo put a cigarette in his mouth and looked away from her. "I'm getting pissed off," he said. Suddenly, blood shot in the air. Kagome's eyes literally came out of her head as she saw a long red line form on Shizuo's chest.

The blood spilled on the ground as Kagome looked at him fearfully. Shizuo didn't seem to care, he just looked down at it blankly. Izaya grabbed Kagome and pulled her away from Shizuo as he stood in front of her. "Damn it, I knew you must of known this girl," Shizuo said. Izaya pointed his small pocket knife at Shizuo, smiling at him. "Aw Shizu-chan, trying to interrogate a young girl? That's so unlike you," Izaya said.

"Why the hell are you here, and who's the girl?"

"She's just a friend of mine, a close friend. Also, I was just on my way to Russia Sushi when I saw you harassing her," Izaya explained. Shizuo clutched onto his chest wound and put his glasses away. "I wasn't harassing her, but even if I wanted to, I guess I don't have to since you came!"

Izaya shoved Kagome back a little more. "I know you'd do anything to kill me, but Kagome-chan has nothing to do with this situation, with us. So don't involve her in this mess." Shizuo then realized how important Kagome was to Izaya, or at least how much he pretended to care about her. Shizuo only laughed. "But never mind her, aren't I here Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo looked over at Kagome with a hasty expression. "If you're smart you'd leave. I'm about to splatter this bitch's blood all over the ground!" Kagome gave Shizuo a similar angry look as she walked in front of Izaya. "What if I don't want to leave?"

Chuckling, Shizuo looked down at her, fiddling the cigarette around his mouth as it brushed against his lips. "Another annoying girl. Unless you want to end up like him, I suppose you leave." Kagome didn't flinch none, she only took a few steps closer. "I'm not leaving Orihara-san here!" Shizuo grabbed onto her shirt, her uniform getting wrinkled. _When I look at Shizuo-san now, I see nothing more than a powerful human. He's not a demon, he's not Naraku. He's just a guy with issues._

"You really want me to hit you. You're lucky I don't hit girls, otherwise you would have been dead. I _should_ beat you now just because you know this flea!" Kagome grabbed Shizuo's hands and stared at him aggressively as he lifted her up by her shirt. "Aw Kagome-chan, I don't think you want to start causing problems with Shizu-chan," Izaya said.

Shizuo let go off Kagome who fell to the ground. "I almost forgot about you. That girl is just as annoying as you!" Izaya only laughed as he pointed his switchblade at him. He glanced over at Kagome who sat on the ground looking dazed. "Kagome-chan, walk yourself home tonight, OK?" Kagome looked at him shocked. "But Orihara-san-"

"Just go."

Kagome looked up at Shizuo and then back at Izaya. She closed her eyes and stood up. "Don't get yourself killed!" Kagome ran down the sidewalk, not looking back.

When she arrived at her apartment she was panting, grabbing onto her chest so she could catch her breath. When she did, Kagome looked up at the cloudy gray sky with astonishment. Kagome walked into her apartment and fell on her bed, not wanting to change out of her clothes. _Man,_ Kagome thought. _What happened to that hot guy I saw in the park, the one that stared at me with some sort of softness? All I saw now was hate and rage._

Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep, trying to think of Shizuo when he didn't look like he was going to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>How 'bout it? I lied on the last AN when I said someone was coming (sorry about that) I just didn't feel like bringing anyone in at the moment. And if you're wondering where Shinra and Celty are, they come in later. The next chapter I'm going to make Kagome go to work, and something unexpected is going to happen. So Stay Tune~**


End file.
